Sitcom Master
(Annabelle "Anna" Brady) is a fictional supervillain appearing on Marvel Comics' , being created on September 26th, 2016. Backstory Anna when she was a teenager became a fan of several sitcoms. Due to this, she always dreamed with being a star in a famous sitcom as she got a small role as a love interest to a main character in Paradise City when she was 22. However, she ended up learning that due to her unexpected success, she TBD. Powers and abilities *Mind control *Knowledge *Agility *Hand-to-hand combat *Photography * Villainous acts *She held the cast and directors of Paradise City hostage when she learned that they were plotting to fire her. *She once lured Iron Man into a house where she filmed him just so she can practice her skills. *She brainwashed Hawkeye, Black Widow, Stinger and Spider-Man into acting like a normal sitcom family. She also brainwashed Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, Falcon, Agent 13 and Thor into being other characters in her "sitcom". *She once kidnapped Spider-Man and MJ to star in a romantic comedy where they portray a couple of young adults dealing with TBD. *She forced Shadowcat to join a teen sitcom about a teenage girl who starts an online podcast to get TBD, being a parody of iCarly. *She trapped Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Spider-Man, Mockingbird, Wolverine, Deadpool, Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman inside a restaurant as they were split into teams and had to cook for a group of clients to win a TBD, being a parody of Hell's Kitchen. *She invaded a television studio and forced TBD to guess the prices of stolen products in exchange of their freedom, being a parody of The Price is Right. *She made a preschool show where Hawkeye played a sporty hero with Lady Hawkeye as his best friend while TBD played a lazy and stupid villain, being a parody of LazyTown. *She forced Pepper to lure Iron Man to his death in a setting resembling the one from Jimmy Kimmel Live!. * Other versions *A version of Annabelle "Anna" Brady appears in Ultimate Marvel: Earth-2. This version is a Midtown High student and aspiring DJ. She is a dedicated fan of superheroes (including Spider-Man and his friends as well as the Avengers) and does not act as villainess; nor does she even take the alter-ego of Sitcom Master, although she does make several references to notable sitcoms. * Appearances in other media Film Live-action * Animated * Television Live-action * Animated *''Avengers: Legacy, voiced by Eden Sher. *Anna Brady appears in ''Marvel: All New, All Different Chronicles, voiced by Jennifer Hale. This version is a student of Midtown High School, and she hosts the school's news report. She is in some episodes of Spider-Man's Arc, first having a silent cameo in "A Better Genius", where she receives the pictures and videos recorded by Peter Parker of Spider-Man before he leaves the school to join Baxter Institute. She later appears in the next episode: "Living Brainstorm", where she interviews Peter over his and his fellow students' experiences in Baxter Institute until her interview is disrupted by Flash Thompson's mocking of Peter and J. Jonah Jameson demanding Peter's answers about Spider-Man. Angry and upset over her ruined interview, she drops out of Midtown High to join Bilderberg Academy, much to the students' dismay and prompting Principal Warren to remove Thompson from the City's school football championship, which Anna was going to host. Video games * Trivia *She is essentially a parody of several sitcom creators. *She is apparently infatuated with Clint Barton. * Category:Fictional characters Category:Females Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Comics Category:The Avengers Category:2016 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas